


Through These Eyes Of Mine

by SkelebroTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship spaghetti, I'll add more tags later, Magic!Reader, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader has magic, reader is half human half monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkelebroTrash/pseuds/SkelebroTrash
Summary: You have lived in the underground your entire life. A child of both a monster and human, you have been hidden your entire life. The barrier breaks and you make a life on the surface but what happens when you befriend the skeleton brothers? And what happens when they find out about your magic?EDIT: ON HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF MOTIVATION SORRY!





	1. The Breaking of the Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written fan fiction since 2012. Stick with me while I try hard pls. First Undertale fan fiction! Find my tumblr here to ask me questions/ send suggestions! 
> 
> https://trashbagtrash.tumblr.com/

Silence fell over the underground as the MTT News emergency broadcast began on every available screen. The robotic introduction music faded and Mettaton filled the screen. You bring your knees to your chest wrap your arms around your legs, watching the screen with your full attention as you lean against the cave wall. The small TV you found in the garbage dump crackles with static as Mettaton begins to speak.

“ _ **Good evening beauties and gentle beauties~! We are live at the castle where the human, Frisk Dreemurr has just broken the barrier to the surface! That’s right folks! Monster-kind is now free!**_ ”

Shock fills your system and you can hear the commotion of the other monsters in your area cheering. Bringing your hand to your mouth you can hardly keep in the giddy giggle that erupts from your body. Tears well in your eyes and you continue to watch the screen intensely.

“ ** _We are now going to hear a message from King_ _Asgore_ _in regards to what happens next! Stay tuned folks as our cameras show you the first look of the surface in_ _a millennium_ _!_** ”

The view of Mettaton switches to one of King Asgore and a view of a sunset behind him. In the background, you see other monsters just staring out into the sun. Two skeleton monsters, a goat lady, a fish lady and a small dinosaur lady. King Asgore clears his throat and begins to speak into the camera.

“ ** _Greetings friends. I am here, on the surface for the first time in what seems like a lifetime. Words cannot explain how I am feeling right now in this moment and I wish for everyone to experience what I am feeling at this moment. I, along with Frisk and my wife,_ _Toriel_ _, will be seeking out the human government in order to establish a treaty and a place for us to go._** ”

Behind King Asgore, the goat lady turns and shows that she is holding a human child in her arms, her eyes shining with happy tears. She walks over to Asgore and the camera zooms out to get a shot of the three. You stare at the human and wipe your own eyes free of tears. With your heart beating in your chest wildly you try and calm your breathing. Asgore continues to speak to the camera;

“ ** _So friends, please, come to the barrier and come see the surface for yourself. However please, stay on the mountain until we can guarantee the safety for us all. Royal guards will be stationed at the entry for your safety but feel free to stay outside for as long as you wish. We will make another broadcast announcement as soon as we have more news. Keep well my friends and come see the sunlight._** ”

The tv reverts back to Mettaton talking more about how the barrier broke. Your eyes tear away from the television and flick around the space you made your home. Dry cave walls with glowing stones in the ceiling. A ratty mattress you pulled from the garbage dump sits in the corner near the television, a single woven blanket covering it. A fridge and small table sit near the entry of your cave and a bookshelf stands tall on the opposite side of the entry. Your home.

Wiping your face once more you stand up from where you were leaning against the wall. You walk over to your mattress and pull out an old bag from behind it and start filling it with your possessions: a sketchbook, some lead pencils, your gold stash (130G), a crabapple and your memory box. You take the blanket off of the mattress and pack it neatly on top of the bag. This is it, you can leave the underground and make it to the surface. You, Y/N, child of both a human and a monster, are going to see the sunlight for the first time.

You are filled with … determination.


	2. Everything Is New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. posting the second chapter a few hours after the first one. Fight me. This chapter is longer than the first one :) Find my tumblr here and send me anything :D 
> 
> https://trashbagtrash.tumblr.com/

*THREE MONTHS AFTER THE BARRIER BREAKING*

 

_The blast of the alarm sends your heart into a frantic beating frenzy. You feel as if it is in your throat. You can barely keep quiet as you watch the royal guards run past from your hiding spot. The smell of burning reaches your nostrils. You can barely breathe. You can hear their screams._

 

_Screaming out. Calling for help._

 

_But it was too late. They were g o n e . . . ._

 

An alarm rang out and once again you felt your heart in your chest jump into hyperdrive. Your eyes split open and you sit up suddenly in your bed. You take in your surroundings and try to control your breathing. You're in your bedroom. You're on the surface. You're not underground. You are alone… 

 

Closing your eyes once more you being taking deep breaths to control your pulse. With each breath, it feels like knives stabbing you from inside your lungs. As the pressure eases off your chest and the stabbing disappears you re-open your eyes to look at the time on your alarm clock. 7:30 am, just enough time to get ready for your new surface job. 

 

After the barrier fell you managed to sneak past the guards and make your way into Ebbot, the town the inhabited the space below the mountain. It was easy enough as you looked human and you managed to trade your 130 gold for human currency. After finding a place to live that would take you in without any legal documentation, you had set up a life. Monsters were still contained to the outside of the mountain as this all happened however in the short three months that it had been, they have begun moving into Ebbot and its surrounding towns. Just in time for you to have landed a job at the local diner cleaning tables.

 

Your job interview had been a little rocky as you had no experience with dealing with customers, or humans in large quantities in that manner… However, your new boss took you under her wing and promised to teach you how to work well through the different diner jobs. The first being the most basic, a table cleaner. You were eternally grateful as you never really planned on what you would do when coming up to the surface. 

 

Rubbing your eyes once more you swung your legs out of bed and stretched your arms above your head, popping some of your back and arm bones. You walked into your small but cosy bathroom and stripped yourself of clothing before turning the shower on. As you waited for it to heat slightly you took in your appearance in the mirror. 

 

Average build, average height, round cheeks and messy hair. How average. You never were one to compare yourself to human beauty standards but after being by yourself for a month and being exposed to human internet and television stereotypes, you were beginning to feel a little self-doubt. 

 

Not for the first time since you were able to think for yourself, you wished you could have just been a full monster. You didn’t look like a monster at all, partially you think it was because of your father looking quite human himself in a way… 

 

Turning away from the mirror you stepped into your hot shower and melted all of your dreams stress away. You washed your hair with some cheap products you had found in the grocery store, what an adventure _that_ had been. After rinsing and washing your body you turned off the shower and wrapped yourself up in a big fluffy towel. You change into some plain underwear and put on your new work uniform. A pair of three-quarter black pants and a plain black t-shirt with the diners logo on the left side of the chest. You also had an apron and a name badge that you would put on at work before you started. 

 

Slipping into some plain black flats you make your way out into the kitchen to eat. As you pass the living area you pick up the remote and turn the tv on to listen to the news. Human news was very different to monster news. Less Mettaton talking about his hotel and more…war. You preferred the underground news station. 

 

After fixing yourself a bowl of cereal, you move to sit on the couch in the living room to listen to the news as you ate. A thin, blonde reporter was finishing up her segment on the latest celebrity news before it switched to a reporter standing at the base of Mount Ebbot. 

 

“Big news today for monster kind as many of them begin the descent from Mount Ebbot and into our local towns. Some monsters have already moved into Ebbot and surrounding areas, however, today marks one of the major days of the moving process. Many contractors have lined up over the past few months offering their services to the King of monsters, King Asgore Dreemurr and have put together plans on making estates for monsters to move into,” the reporter says. The view changes to an aerial view of Mount Ebbot and shows some royal guards helping some monsters down the path of the mountain. You think back to your decent down the mountain and wish that the path was as clear as it is now as it was for you. 

 

_They must have cleaned it in order for this event_ , you think. 

 

After finishing off your bowl of cereal you turn the tv off and grab your bag from your bedroom with your belongings. Sparing a glance to the memory box you kept beside it, you turn your back and make your way out of the apartment and into the cramped hallway. Making your way down the stairs and out onto the street, you begin the twenty-minute walk to the diner. 

 

***

You're halfway through your shift when you are given the notice from your manager that you can take your break. You place down the last few dirty dishes you had collected by the sinks and untied your apron. You were told at the beginning of your shift that you as an employee were entitled to meals fifty percent off while you were on your breaks. Keeping this in mind, take your purse from your locker as well as your second-hand phone that you managed to buy at a junk shop. You made your way out into the dining area and placed an order for a plate of spaghetti carbonara to one of the nice waiters who had been helping you throughout your shift. 

 

As you waited for your food, you browsed the internet on your phone mindlessly. You were taken by surprise out of your browsing to a loud voice belonging to someone who entered the diner. 

 

“WOWEE HUMAN! THIS PLACE SMELLS GREAT! I WONDER IF THEY SERVE SPAGHETTI!”

 

You look up from your phone to see a seven-foot skeleton monster standing at the door with a small human holding his hand. Not just any human… _the human_. The one from tv who broke the barrier you recall. Your eyes widen and you quickly look back at your phone before they could notice you staring. Your food arrives and you subtly watch the tall skeleton and the small human find seats near you. The tall skeleton seems to see your meal and gets excited by the sight. 

 

“FRISK! LOOK! THAT HUMAN HAS SPAGHETTI! BUT IT IS ALL WHITE AND NOT AT ALL TOMATO-Y!”

 

You look over and blush when you see the tall skeleton is looking directly at you and your food. He stands up and the human follows him as they sit down at your table. You look at them both and the human, Frisk, waves at you with a smile.   
  
“GREETINGS HUMAN, I AM PAPYRUS AND I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION ABOUT YOUR SPAGHETTI!” he says with a bright grin and outstretched hand for a handshake. You smile back hesitantly and shake his hand. He is wearing large red gloves and a scarf to match, you note.

  
“Um, I’m Y/N and to be honest I don't know much about my meal. I’ve never had spaghetti before,” you confess. He looks stunned by this, however, Frisk just picks up a menu and begins to look over the options.

 

“WHAT!!!! THIS CAN’T BE!!! HUMAN, Y/N, YOU MUST COME TO MY HOUSE SO I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, CAN SHOW YOU THE WONDERS OF FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! THAT WAY YOU AND I CAN BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!” He proclaims proudly. Papyrus is looking at you with a big grin and with hope filled eyes. Your heart melts a little at the sight of the adorable skeleton and nod in confirmation. 

 

“Uh, sure, I’ll be your friend Papyrus. I finish work around six this afternoon so when would you like me over?” you ask him. Frisk pulls on the sleeve of Papyrus shirt and does something with their hands. 

 

“ _Ask them if they wanna be my friend too_ ,” you hear. You frown to yourself slightly when you register that they didn't talk with their mouth. You heard them with your soul you realise suddenly. You make a mental note to not reveal that you heard them. 

 

“HUMAN, FRISK HERE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO BE THEIR FRIEND AS WELL! ALSO, GIVE ME YOUR PHONE NUMBER SO I CAN LET YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE! JUST COME OVER AFTER YOU ARE FINISHED YOUR WORK!” 

 

“Sure I’ll be your friend Frisk!” you say to Frisk as you hand your phone to Papyrus. Frisk grins at you then sends you a saucy wink. You blush and give a confused face to Papyrus who is typing on your phone. He doesn't notice and hands you back your phone with a large grin. The waiter who served you comes over and asks Papyrus and Frisk what they’ll be eating. Papyrus orders spaghetti for them both and you remember your abandoned meal. 

 

You eat the creamy spaghetti as you chat with Papyrus and Frisk, making sure to wait until Papyrus repeats Frisk's remarks and questions. You quickly look at the time and apologise to Papyrus and Frisk,

 

“Sorry guys but I have to get back to work. I’ll text you when I’m coming over Paps.”

 

Papyrus stands and swoops you into a bony hug. 

  
“FAREWELL HUMAN! HAVE A GREAT TIME AT WORK! I SHALL SEE YOU TONIGHT FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

 

“Bye Paps, bye Frisk,” you wave. You pick up your plate and take it back out to the kitchen. Time to get back to work, you think as you re-tie your apron. One of the cooks come over to you as you wash your hands at the sink. He leans his arm against the wall near your head, giving you the full view of his sweaty underarms. 

  
“Saw you eating with that _thing_ out there. You shouldn't be hanging around with freaks like that. Stick to your own kind,” he spits. You fight the urge to roll your eyes and make a comment about being a _freak_ yourself. 

 

“Please move out of the way, I have dishes to collect,” you say. The cook scoffs at you and pushes himself away from the wall and walks away. You dry your hands with paper towel and straighten out your shirt. Time for work. 

 

***

 

You finished work with some positive feedback from your boss and a pat on the back from one of the waiters who saw you ignore the cook. You make your way home to shower and change after texting Papyrus you’d be at his house for seven o’clock. He texts back in full capitals, much like his loud voice, that he will be expecting you and that his brother and Frisk will be in attendance as well. As you change you wonder if his brother is anything like Papyrus, tall, loud and adorable. Stepping out of your apartment once more, you begin the journey to Papyrus’s house. He only lives fifteen minutes away so you don’t mind the walk. 

 

You arrive at seven o’clock on the dot and take in the view of their house. They lived in one of the new monster sections of Ebbot and managed to get a two-story cottage-like home. It looked very cosy and you could see lights on through the windows. As a juxtaposition, there was a shiny, red sports car in the driveway. You smile a little at the view and begin walking up to the front door. You take one last deep breath to get some last minute courage. You knock on the door and wait for it to open. 

 

Suddenly it opens and you are brought into another bony embrace by Papyrus. You hug him back as you are suddenly lifted into the household. You hear the door shut before you are placed back onto the ground. You giggle quietly and greet Papyrus with enthusiasm, his giddiness is contagious. You turn to look around the room and appreciate the cute decor of the home. Your eyes fall onto the couch in front of you where you see Frisk and another skeleton sitting watching television. 

 

“SANS! SAY HELLO TO MY NEW FRIEND. Y/N, THIS IS MY LAZY BONES FOR A BROTHER SANS!” Papyrus introduces. Sans turns his head to look at you and nods at you. 

 

“sup,” sans greets. 

 

“Hey, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you,” you greet back with a smile. You take in his shorter appearance. He is wearing a blue coat with a fluffy white trim and what seems to be black basketball shorts with pink slippers. 

 

“i’m sans. hope you and my bro have a _skele-_ ton of fun,” he says with a wink. You feel as if you're missing something when Frisk laughs and Papyrus groans. You put up a tense smile and just nod. 

 

“UGH! LET'S JUST GET TO COOKING BEFORE MY BROTHER MAKES ANY MORE PUNS!” Papyrus groans as he leads you into the kitchen. You follow but have to ask,

 

“What’s a pun?”


	3. Friendship Initiated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship spaghetti & dramatic happenings.

When Papyrus asked you to punch the tomatoes as hard as you possibly can, it was probably an indicator that this wasn't going to be a normal cooking session that you had seen on tv. Cooking with Papyrus began after a stunned silence from him and then some “victory yelling” at his brother Sans. 

 

“SANS! FINALLY! A HUMAN THAT DOESN’T UNDERSTAND YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES!”

 

“what?”

 

“Y/N! SHE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT PUNS ARE!”

 

“wait really?”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT HUMAN!”

 

“seriously!?” 

 

After a brief explanation on what a pun was from Sans, followed by some victory laps by Papyrus, the cooking experience began. Which then leads you into present time where you had some half cooked pasta in your hair and crushed tomatoes on your shirt. Papyrus looked incredibly proud at his accomplishment on the plate. You, Sans, Papyrus and Frisk sat around their dinner table as you began to eat the meal. It was…. indescribable. 

 

While you ate, some casual small talk began around the table. 

 

“ _Sans, ask Y/N what she for fun,_ ” Frisk signed to Sans. 

 

“kid whats to know what cha do in your free time,” Sans says to you for Frisk. You swallow the mouthful of pasta you were forcing yourself to chew and take the time to think. In your free time you practice your magic… but that wasn’t something you could tell your new friends. 

 

“Um, not much really? I’m really boring…” you trail off with a lopsided smile. Frisk looks a little disappointed at this answer and signs to Sans again. 

 

“ _Ask her if she has a hobby! Nobody just does nothing!”_

 

“kid wants to know if you have a hobby,” sans translates. 

 

“I mean, sometimes I draw but it’s nothing great,” you say as you shrug your shoulders. Frisk seems to be happy with this response and eagerly begins signing back. 

 

_“Ask her what she likes to draw! Do you have paper and a pencil so they can draw me something!?”_

 

“GREAT IDEA FRISK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL FIND SOME DRAWING EQUIPMENT FOR Y/N TO DISPLAY HER SKILLS!” Papyrus proclaims. 

 

“Uh, if you’d like we can go to my house afterwards so I can show you my drawings there?” You offer. Everyone seems happy with this idea, even Sans. 

 

“sounds good, c’mon kid lets go get your coat,” sans says to Frisk. Papyrus begins clearing the table and you help scrape the plates of left over food into various containers. Once the cleaning is completed and everyone has their coats on, it is time for the walk back to your apartment. Papyrus locks the door with great care and turns to the rest of the group. 

 

“SHOULD WE DRIVE OR SHALL WE WALK, HUMAN?” Papyrus asks you. You won’t ever admit it, but cars still make you nervous after never being in one before. 

 

“Uh, lets just walk it’s not that far,” you reply. You feel Frisk link their hand with yours and you turn down to them and smile. They grin back at you and you can notice their aura of determination, it’s beautiful. Sans and Papyrus follow behind you as you lead them down the street. As you walk, Frisk periodically points out cool things on the route. A tall tree, a dog being walked by it’s owner and a weird looking piece of trash on the ground. 

 

Papyrus is enthusiastic about all of these things and even proceeds to tell a tale of his time in the underground about an annoying dog he once knew. 

 

“WHEN WE WERE UNDERGROUND HUMAN, MY LIFE WAS PLAGUED BY AN ANNOYING DOG WHO ALWAYS INTERRUPTED BY BATTLES BY STEALING MY SPECIAL ATTACK! IT EVEN MANAGED TO SNEAK INTO OUR HOUSE TO CHEW ON MY OLD BONE ATTACKS!” He informs. You are half-way to your apartment at this point in time and you start to get the feeling that someone is following you that isn't one of the brothers. Ever so casually, you turn your head back and try to pass it off looking at Sans. Sans looks at you questionably but over his shoulder you can see a group of men dressed in all black following you. 

 

Your eyes widen and you turn your head back to look down at Frisk. You hold their hand tighter and start to walk a little faster, hoping the group doesn’t notice. Though of course things don't go your way. 

 

“Oi freaks!” One of them yells. You hear Sans quietly curse behind you and Papyrus winces. You turn around to look at them once more and look back at Papyrus and Sans. There were at least twenty of them. Your heart began pounding as the group started to surround you. You bend down and pick up Frisk and hand them to Papyrus. Papyrus grips onto Frisk as they look around at the group. 

 

“Oh look boys, a little monster fucker as well,” Another one of them speaks. You turn around to look at the one who spoke. He was at least six feet tall and was pulsing with muscles. You feel Sans and Papyrus move closer to your back. The air fills with static and you tense your jaw. The group laughs as you group closer together. You begin to charge an attack as you address one of the group members. 

 

“Look, guys, just leave us alone and we won’t tell anyone,” you try to reason. The group laughs again. You notice one of them holding a crowbar and another holding a gun. Your heart beats faster. 

 

“Give us the kid and we won’t kill you,” Another one of them says. You can hear Frisk whimper from Papyrus’s arms. 

 

“like hell we will, look pals, just fuck off alright,” Sans growls. This pissed one of them off and they cocked the gun and pointed it at him. You feel Sans freeze.

 

“Give. Us. The. Kid.” he growls back. Before Sans can reply you begin your attack. You extend you arms down and release a surge of magical energy beams that surrounds the four of you in the centre. 

 

“Listen to me if you don't wanna get hurt, alright. Put your weapons down and just f u c ko f f,” you demand. Frisk, Sans and Papyrus are all looking at the beams with surprise but you can feel your eyes changing into pure white, just life your fathers. The magical energy beams around you glow brighter and start extending towards the group threateningly. The group backs off, throwing curses at you and the skeletons as they retreat. Once they are all gone you bring the beams back into yourself and will your eyes to change back to normal. 

 

You take a deep breath and sign once the magic is all gone. Frisk, Papyrus and Sans are staring you in silence so you decide to break it. 

 

“Um, so yeah. We should probably talk about that,” you sigh. Frisk leaps from Papyrus’s arms and into yours. You catch them and you hear them sign from behind your back. 

 

“ _Does this mean you can hear me?”_ they ask. You wrap your arms around them and pat them on the back.  
  
“Yeah Frisk, I can hear you. Come on, I’ll explain at my apartment,” you say. Sans is staring at you with a blank stare and Papyrus looks conflicted. This is going to be a long night you hypothesise.

 

***

 

After walking in silence to your apartment, you let them in and set Frisk down on the ground at your front door. You lead them in and gesture to the couch for them to sit. You sit on the surface of your coffee table and take a deep breath. 

 

“Uh, so this is my home,” you begin. 

 

“THIS IS A VERY NICE APARTMENT, Y/N, BUT PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE MAGIC WAS OUTSIDE,” Papyrus asks. You look at all of their facial expressions. Frisk is eager to hear the story while Sans looks wary, his eyes hard as they stare into your soul. You can feel your sins crawling up your back. Papyrus looks confused but also eager to hear the story. 

 

“Ok, so, I’m not human as you may have gathered. I am half human and half monster,” you confess, “my mother was a human who walked through the barrier one day unnoticed and my father was the one who found her and took her in. He was a monster who worked on the core. Long story short they fell in love and I was born. Like you two,” you gesture to Sans and Papyrus, “I was raised in the underground and left the underground the night the barrier was broken.” 

 

You pause and look down at the floor. You can almost hear everyone in the room taking in the confession.

  
“IF YOU’RE FROM THE UNDERGROUND HUMAN, HOW COME NOBODY EVER SAW YOU? YOU LOOK LIKE A HUMAN! SOMEONE WOULD HAVE NOTICED,” Papyrus asked.

 

“yeah, where are you from?” Sans chimes in. His eyes are still hard but he looks more confused now. Frisk is still patiently listening, you note. 

 

“I was raised in a secluded cave in Hotland near where the core was. I wasn’t allowed out much as a child until I could control my abilities. Of course, I look human but what I did outside isn’t the only thing I can do,” you confess once more. 

 

“ _Can you show us what else you can do?”_ Frisk asks. 

 

“Yeah but like, don’t freak out ok?” you ask. Frisk nods and you focus your energy on your shift. You had learnt in your late childhood that you had the ability to transform into other bodies. Your parents, understandably, were confused when there was a second version of your mother in the room.

 

You feel all eyes on you as you shift into Frisk’s body. There is a stunned gasp from Papyrus and Frisk. Sans is still silent. You look at all of them and wave. You go to speak as a reflex but wince when you remember Frisk doesn’t talk. You give them an apologetic look as they realise what you were trying to do. 

 

“can you, uh, shift back?” Sans asks. You nod at him and shift back into your normal form. Papyrus lifts his hands to his mouth and looks deep in thought. 

  
“So, yeah. Thats me, I guess,” you shrug.

 

“what are the limits of your changing?” Sans asks with a scratch to his skull. 

  
“I can only transform into a being with a SOUL and I gain the ability to use what powers they possess but at my statistic level. So, if I transformed into a Vulkin for example, I’d be able to do all of the Vulkin attacks but at a higher level since I have higher stats that the average Vulkin,” you explain.

 

“WOWEE Y/N! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE AND ME SOMETIME?” Papyrus bursts out suddenly. Clearly the talk of attacks and statistics peaked his interest. 

  
“Uh, sure. I always train by myself since I didn’t have any friends…” you explain.

 

“WELL THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE NOW! I, PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS YOU COULD EVER ASK FOR!” Papyrus proclaims. You feel your chest tighten and your eyes water a little. 

 

“That means a lot to me, thank you Paps,” you thank. You are brought into a hug from Papyrus as he stands up. You wrap your arms around him and hug him back tightly. You feel Frisk join the hug and to your surprise, Sans. 

 

“You guys are the first people who I’ve ever told about any of this stuff and I’d really appreciate it if doesn’t become a big deal. As far as I know, I’m the only one of my kind and I really don’t wanna stir a fuss,” you request. You feel Frisk nod against your back and you meet Sans’ eyes.

 

“you’re pretty ok kid,” he says. You smile at him and draw back from the group hug. You wipe your eyes with the palms of your hands.

 

“So, uh, you guys still wanna see my art stuff?” you ask to relieve the tension. Frisk nods hurriedly and so does Papyrus. Sans gives you a gentle smile and you stand up slowly to retrieve your art box. You hope that the rest of the night is peaceful. You get your wish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So readers powers in detail are:
> 
> \- Energy beams (like the blasters but more fluid)  
> \- Shapeshifting with power gain (like ditto from Pokemon) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. 04. Mmmmagic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WANING! DEATH!!! (IN A FLASHBACK)
> 
> Longest chapter I've written so far! Sorry if there is any mistakes! I've just finished uni FOREVER and I'm still trying to pick up the mush that is my brain atm. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Send me things at my tumblr: www.trashbagtrash.tumblr.com

Since using your magic in front of the skelebros, you have been invited to hang out with them again. Two days after the confession Papyrus invites you over to his home to showcase more of your magical skills. As you didn’t have work, you accepted and made the journey over, this time without the thugs waiting to attack you. When you arrived you knocked on the front door and waited to be let in. 

 

A loud crash came from inside and the door was slammed open with the force only a boss monster could possess. A fish lady with striking red hair and big teeth was standing before you with a menacing smile on her face. 

  
“WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, PUNK!” She demanded loudly. You flinch at the volume but answer.

 

“I’m Y/N, Papyrus invited me over,” you answer. The fish lady crosses her arms over her chest and yells over her shoulder, leaning against the door frame. 

 

“HEY PAPYRUS, A HUMAN CALLED Y/N IS HERE TO SEE YOU!” 

 

You hear another crash and suddenly Papyrus is pushing past the fish lady and scooping you into a large embrace. You laugh at suddenly being lifted and hug Papyrus back. 

 

“GREETINGS Y/N! THIS IS MY FRIEND UNDYNE! SHE IS HERE TO SHOWCASE SOME MAGIC AS WELL!” Papyrus announces. You are put back on the ground and you straighten out your jacket. 

 

“YEAH! PAPYRUS TOLD ME THAT HE WAS GOING TO SHOW OFF TO SOME NEW FRIEND OF HIS AND I JUST HAD TO COME WATCH AS WELL!” Undyne yells loudly. She seems full of passion. You smile at Undyne before being led inside by Papyrus. You see Sans on the couch and you walk over to greet him. 

 

“Hey Sans,” you smile. He looks up at you and smiles back.

 

“hey y/n, hows it crackin’” 

 

“I’m good,” you answer, “um, hey, did Papyrus say anything about what happened the other night to Undyne or…?”

 

“nah, she just kinda showed up this morning. don’t worry ‘bout it kid, undyne is a good person,” sans reassures you. You feel a slight relief wash over you but you are distracted by Papyrus pulling you away from Sans and out into their backyard. 

 

“COME ON Y/N! NOW THAT YOU’RE HERE WE CAN START!” Papyrus excitedly announces. 

 

You find yourself standing in the middle of the brother's backyard with Papyrus grinning at you. Undyne is standing next to Papyrus and is stretching her arms in front of her chest. She seems to be eyeing you up as you just stand there. 

 

“So punk, think you have what it takes to beat me?” Undyne challenges. You ponder this thought for a small second and think back to Sans’s approval of Undyne. If Papyrus and Sans both trusted her, so could you. You smile at Undyne. 

 

“Yeah but just be warned that there's more than meets the eye sometimes,” you warn gently. 

 

“FUHUHU! LET'S GET STARTED THEN!” Undyne grins. 

 

Papyrus moves to the side out of the way and begins cheering for both sides. You take a few steps back from Undyne to prepare yourself. Suddenly, Undyne creates a giant green spear in her hand and bends her knees slightly. She creates a second spear and throws it at you. You catch the spear and feel yourself get stuck to the spot you’re in. 

 

“YOU’VE GOTTA FACE ME HEAD ON!” Undyne yells before summoning more spears in the air around her. With your heart pounding in your chest you prepare for the attack. A spear flies towards you and you use the spear in your hand to deflect it to the side. You feel your own magic pulsing as you deflect several more spears being pushed towards you. Undyne stops her attack and the spear in your hand disappears. 

 

“ALRIGHT PUNK! YOUR TURN TO ATTACK! GIVE ME YOUR BEST!” Undyne challenges you. You look over to Papyrus and he is watching with great interest. You notice that Sans has joined Papyrus and is watching on the sidelines. 

 

You smile back at Undyne and bring your magic to the surface and push energy beams at her from your hands. Undyne shouts with surprise but dodges your basic attack. You create a wall of energy in front of you and push it towards her. Undyne leaps out of the way and you disperse the energy into the air, making it disappear. You feel that you can move again and lower your arms. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?” Undyne yells. She walks towards you and Papyrus and Sans also walk towards you and Undyne. 

 

“Sorry Undyne, should have mentioned that I wasn’t fully human,” you apologise. 

 

“YOU SHOULD SEE THEIR OTHER ABILITIES UNDYNE! Y/N IS REALLY COOL!” Papyrus proclaims. 

 

“WAIT YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?” Undyne questions. 

 

“YES! Y/N SAVED SANS, FRISK AND I FROM A GROUP OF HUMANS WITH HER MAGIC!” Papyrus explains. Undyne turns to you and you shrug, unsure on what to do with yourself. 

 

“You saved them?” Undyne asks softer. You nod and you are pulled against her body. You feel her knuckles on your head, rubbing furiously. 

 

“NO UNDYNE! DON’T NOOGIE Y/N!” Papyrus cries. You smooth out your hair and rub the spot she noogied when you pull away. 

 

“WAIT! PAPYRUS! YOU SAID OTHER ABILITIES! PUNK! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!” Undyne demands. 

 

“Uhh ok. Any suggestions Paps?” You ask, getting your magic ready to transform. 

 

“OO! DO ME! PLEASE Y/N!” Papyrus pleads. You nod before beginning your transformation. You feel yourself get taller and lighter, the feeling of new clothing brushes against your…bones. You finish your transformation and mimic Papyrus stance by putting your glove clad hands on your hipbones. 

 

“HELLO! IT IS I! PAPYRUS! I MAKE SPAGHETTI AND HATE BAD JOKES,” You proclaim in his voice. Sans laughs at this and the real Papyrus brings his hands to his cheeks. 

 

“WOWEE! IT’S ME!” Papyrus fawns. Undyne is standing in her spot shocked. You give her a thumbs up with Papyrus’s body. 

 

“WHOA PUNK! THAT IS AWESOME! CAN YOU DO HIS ATTACKS?” Undyne asks. 

 

“YES I CAN DO PAPYRUS’S ATTACKS! IT MAY NOT BE THE EXACT SAME AS I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM FIGHT BEFORE BUT I CAN DO WHAT FEELS NATURAL IN THIS FORM. I’M NOT SURE HOW IT WOULD COMPARE TO HIS ATTACKS STATISTICS WISE AS I HAVE NOT COMPARED OUR STATS,” You explain. 

 

“WELL LET'S CHECK THEM OUT THEN!” Undyne grins. You feel a tugging sensation at your chest and suddenly your soul is brought forward. The group gasps at the sight of it and you hold your hands up to cradle it. In Papyrus’s gloved hands your soul looks small but it is beautiful. 

 

You know that your soul doesn’t look like a normal monster soul or a regular human soul. A monster's soul is fully white and is in the shape of an upside down heart. It is made up of love, hope and compassion. On the other hand, a human soul is a right facing heart and takes on a colour of the human's main attribute. You only know this from the books your father used to read to you. 

 

Your soul, on the other hand, looks like a combination of both of these things. An upside down heart, like a monster's, but coloured in your main trait, like a human's. 

 

Perseverance. Purple. 

 

Your statistics show above the soul and you feel exposed with the group around you reading them. 

 

**_Y/N_ **

**_LV: 1_ **

**_HP: 890 / 890_ **

**_AT: 80_ **

**_DEF: 50_ **

**_EXP: 0_ **

 

**_A HALF BREED._ **

 

You pull your soul back into your body and look down at the ground. Silence falls around you and you shift back into your normal body. You start to pick at your fingernails as soon as you have them back. _A half-breed…_ Is that all you are?

 

“Wow, y/n, you have some really strong statistics,” Undyne compliments, “but what does half-breed mean?”

 

“It means that my mother was a human and my father was a monster. It’s why I have magic and why my soul looks like it does,” you explain softly. You feel a pang of sadness wash through you as you think about your parents. You really wish they were here with you. 

 

“But… how? It’s impossible for a human and a monster to… you know… make a baby,” Undyne asks. 

 

“I don’t know the logistics of it but they were bonded.. like, monster married bonded,” scandalised gasps escape Undyne and Papyrus’s mouths, “and I dunno, they made me? I don’t wanna think about my parents doing that,” you scrunch your face up and feel your face flush with a blush. 

 

You feel your spirits lift slightly at the giggle that escapes Sans. He pokes your cheek with a bony finger. You swat his hand away and he laughs. 

 

“aww look, guys, they're blushing!” he teases, effectively lifting the tense atmosphere from the group. 

  
“Leave me alone, I didn’t ask them about it!” you blush even harder at the following laughs.

 

“BUT DIDN’T YOU LEARN ABOUT IT IN SCHOOL?” Papyrus asks. 

 

“I never went to school, remember I was raised in the underground? I didn’t know I could transform into other beings at that point and I couldn’t exactly just go to school looking like a human. My mum and dad tried to teach me the best they could with what they had but… yeah,” you explain lamely. 

 

“That makes sense,” Undyne nods. An awkward silence passes and you clap your hands together. 

 

“So.. what do we wanna do now?”

 

***

 

After watching Papyrus battle it out with Undyne in their training session, Undyne and Papyrus retreat into the kitchen to make lunch leaving you and Sans alone in the living room. The TV had been turned on but neither of you were paying attention. You both were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, your legs propped up on the middle cushion next to his. You were lost in thought, staring at his legs when you felt him nudge his knee against yours. 

 

“i know my legs are shapely and all but you starring at them is making me uneasy kiddo,” sans blushes. 

 

“Oh sorry, I was lost in thought and I didn’t mean to stare. Hey, I have a question,” you begin. 

 

“go for it.”

 

“How are your bones staying together? How do you not fall to pieces? I didn’t focus on it much while I was transformed as Papyrus,” you ask. Sans laughs and rubs the back of his skull.

 

“well the answer is simple. mmmmmagic,” he grins at you and wiggles his fingers. You laugh and mimic his finger wiggling. 

 

“Is that the official movement for the word magic?” you question with a laugh. Sans tilts his head back and laughs. You knock your knees against him playfully. 

 

“hey, how did you learn to summon your energy beams?” sans asks with a tilt of his head. 

 

You grin, “Mmmmagic.”

 

Sans lets out another laugh and rubs his hands over his skull. 

 

“should’a seen that one coming, but seriously though,” he pushes. 

 

“I inherited the skill from my dad. He worked in the core underground and used his magic to help stabilise certain parts of it. He’s also the reason I can transform as he used his energy beams to transform bits of metal and stuff into the necessary replacement parts in the core,” you explain, looking up to the ceiling. Sans knocks his knees against yours in a comforting manner. 

 

“so how come you can transform yourself then?” he softly asks. You shrug your shoulders. 

 

“I dunno, maybe it was some kind of genetic mutation thing from when I was growing but it seems that instead of using my energy magic to transform physical things, something I can’t do, I use it to transform the molecules and magic in my body into a different one. At least, that’s what my parents hypothesised,” you explain. Sans mulls this information over and nods his head. 

 

“can i ask a more personal question? you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” he says, sinking into the couch a little more. You just nod your head and start fiddling with your fingers, already suspecting the question. 

 

“what happened to your folks?” he asks, “i just noticed you look kinda down whenever you mention them.”

 

You take a deep, shuddery breath. 

 

_Your father is sitting at his place at the table, smiling wildly at your mother who is setting down breakfast of the day. You are 10 years old and are drawing in a torn notebook at the table._

 

_“Sweetie, Y/N, put the book away it’s time for food. You can keep drawing afterwards ok?” Your mother says with a blinding smile. You groan softly but pack up the notebook and put it on the floor under your chair. Your mother hands you your breakfast and you dig in, listening to your father talk to your mother._

 

_“My love, you and y/n should come with me into work today as I wish to show you an exciting new project I am working on!” Your father says before taking a bite of his food._

 

_“Oh that sounds wonderful darling! Y/N you will have to shift, is that ok with you?” your mother asks. You nod as your mouth is full of food. Your father often takes you and your mother to the core to see new projects he is working on. For you it’s kind of boring, the science stuff but you will take any chance to leave your home._

 

_Once breakfast is over and you have shifted into a young looking fire element that you once saw playing around hotland, your family leaves your home. You have one hand in your fathers and the other in your mothers. She has put on a large cloak that covers her features but her hand is still warm in yours._

 

_As you approach the core an alarm rings out. You hear other monsters yelling and your parents grips on your hands get tighter. Suddenly, the ground beneath you shakes, causing you to fall down onto your knees, leaving your parents grips._

 

_The once sturdy walkway over the magma filled chamber is now moving at a building pace away from the core. You're screaming._

 

_You look up to your mother and father and see them bending down towards you. Suddenly there is a jolt in the platform and they are put off their balance. Slowly you see your mother fall back and off the platform. Your dad shouts and reaches out to pull her back. He trips on your bent body however and is sent flying over the edge. You scream and watch your parents fall into the fiery abyss._

 

_You feel the ground beneath you shake some more. You black out._

 

You finish recounting the tale with a shuddery breath, tears slowly falling down your cheeks. Sans eyes have gone dark and his mouth slightly ajar. 

 

“When I woke up,” you continue the story, “I was still in the fire elemental form. Some royal guards told me that my parents were dead because the puzzles around hotland had been activated by a human falling into the underground. The guards tried to take me away to a safe place but I ran all the way home and changed back into my normal form. I just remember crying for days with no one around for me,” you finish. 

  
The room now falls silent and you wipe away the tears on your cheeks. Sometimes you still feel like it’s your fault that your father died but you would never admit it out loud.

 

“y/n… i’m so sorry you had to go through that alone,” sans finally says, softly. He sits up on the sofa and leans towards you, opening his arms up for an embrace. You lean forward and wrap your arms around him, burying your head into the shoulder of his jacket. You two stay like that for a very long time as you calm down. 

 

It’s nice. 


End file.
